I'll Love You Either Way
by adoredclois
Summary: In order to move towards the future...the past will have to be resolved. Clark and Lois finally decide to get married when an unexpected visitor shows up and tries to sabotage all their plans. Chapter Two is finally up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction. I deleted the other one, I had no inspiration to continue. Really sucked. So please be nice, although some constructive criticism is awesome! :] I uh, yeah. Haha.  
**

**Pairing**: Clark and Lois

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Smallville, or the characters. Wish I do though. Sigh..

**Summary**: Pretty much this about Clark and Lois' journey finding each other back together since Lana comes back being fully healed.

**A/U:** I'll try to update every week if people want to read more. I have school unfortunately. Haha.

**So please enjoy! :] **

________

**Chapter I**

"Smallville! It's my turn!"

Lois and Clark sat there arguing over who was going to pick the movie for their annual Friday movie night.

"No, Lois. It's my turn.. we watched yours last week." She frowned, "Besides, I can't handle another Jaws movie."

Lois began to sing the Jaws theme song, "Ba dum, ba dum, dum dum dum dum dum, DA DA DUM!"

Clark laughed hysterically, "No. I'm tired of seeing that stupid shark pop up every time someone thinks they've killed it."

"True, but the suspense is nuts!" Lois said throwing her arms up into the air.

"Not if you know what happens." Clark said lowering her arms.

"Well then Clarkie, what do you want to watch?" Lois asked, raising her eyebrows at Clark.

"What about Eddie and the Cruisers?" Clark asked rummaging through his movie collection.

Lois shook her head, "No, save the lame story about a rocker who couldn't deal with the fact that not everything goes his way. Seen that stuff too many times."

"Fine, The Notebook?" Clark asked with a serious face until they both broke out laughing hysterically.

"My boyfriend the sap."

"I was kidding.."

"Yeah.. okay… sure.. sap!"

"Lois.."

"Sap!" Lois kept teasing Clark and eventually he started chasing her around the room all while she keeps calling him a, "SAP"

Clark finally caught a hold of her, and they both fell onto the couch laughing.

"I love you." Clark said smiling holding Lois in his arms.

"Sap." Lois responded

Clark rolled his eyes.

"I love you more." Lois responded wrapping her arms around Clark.

"Whose the sap now?" Clark smiled at her.

They kissed for a few minutes when the Jaws theme song came on.

That is when Lois pulled away.

"Yes! I win."

"You always win." Clark laughed.

They continued their flirty banter all throughout the entire movie.

"Next week.. let's watch 27 Dresses!" Lois asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Ugh, fine."

"Come on Clark! That movie is hilarious!

"If you like that kind of stuff…"

"It's awesome. I love how they go from hating each other to loving each other in the very end." Lois proclaimed gesturing at Clark.

"Oh so like some other couple I know?" Clark gesturing back at Lois.

"The best ones must start out that way, I guess." She winked at him.

Clark leaned in and kissed Lois. She wrapped her arms around him, he picked her up and place her on his lap. The kiss only got more and more passionate as the minutes passed.

Lois broke apart after minutes.

"Well Smallville, there is definitely more of where that came from. I can uh, show it to you." She said with a rather seductive smile on her face.

"Right back at you Lane." Lois quickly grabbed Clark's hand and led him upstairs.

When they finally got to Clark's room, they made love throughout the entire night. When their beautiful night together was over, Lois quickly fell asleep in her boyfriends big strong arms.

In the morning, Lois woke up only to find the spot next to her empty. She got up, did her usual morning routine, got dressed and walked downstairs. When she got downstairs she noticed Clark had breakfast all made for her.

"Aw, what a nice surprise."

"I thought you might be hungry after last night." He smiled at her.

"You know it." Clark held out the chair for her as she sat in it.

"Clark, this is wonderful. Thank you." She said leaning over, giving him a simple peck on the lips.

"Glad, I could please." They smiled together.

After minutes had passed, Lois noticed Clark tensed up and wouldn't bring his hand out of his pocked.

"What you got in their pal?"

"Huh, nothing."

"Uh uh. Show me."

"Alright fine."

Clark got up, pulled out a little black box and got down on one knee.

"Lois, you've shown me who I really am. You've opened me up, you've shown me a side of Clark Kent, I never knew was there. You were right, I cracked open my piggy bank and found out I was really saving up for a Harley. I can't imagine my life without you." Lois was tearing up as Clark continued, "I love you Lois Lane, more than I have ever loved anyone. When I see you, my heart beats faster and faster, when you smile, I just melt, when you cry, you make me want to cry, when you laugh, I laugh. Lois, I love everything about you. You are the most beautiful, inspiring woman I have ever met." Lois was officially crying, "After years of being best friends, and another year of dating, I want to make you my wife. So, Lois Joanne Lane, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Clark asked her with the biggest sparkle in his eyes.

Before Lois could answer, there was a knock at the door. Clark looked at the door questioning if he should go answer it.

"They can wait. Yes Clark! I'll marry you!" Clark slipped the ring on Lois' finger and he got up for her to jump in his arms. He kissed her senseless. The doorbell rang this time. They broke apart.

"Lets go see who it is." Clark said, taking Lois' hand as they walked towards the door.

They opened up the door to see a pretty, petite girl with dark hair and dark eyes smiling at Clark.

"Lana.." Clark said with an unreadable tone.

At that very moment, Lois Lane felt her entire world drop.

_____

**So that's it! :] I hope everyone enjoyed it. I really hope to continue. I promise this will be a Clois story. No Clana for me! So please review, I would love to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, alright, I know it's been over months since I post this. I truly apologize for not updating, however I am updating now. So, please don't kill me! *does a puppy dog face* I truly apologize.. but I will updating consistently now.. so without further adieu, the update for _I'll Love You Either Way:_**

______

Previously on I'll Love You Either Way..

"_They can wait. Yes Clark! I'll marry you!" Clark slipped the ring on Lois' finger and he got up for her to jump in his arms. He kissed her senseless. The doorbell rang this time. They broke apart._

"_Lets go see who it is." Clark said, taking Lois' hand as they walked towards the door._

_They opened up the door to see a pretty, petite girl with dark hair and dark eyes smiling at Clark._

"_Lana.." Clark said with an unreadable tone._

_At that very moment, Lois Lane felt her entire world drop._

_______

**Chapter II**

"Hi Clark."

Lois mouth dropped, and Clark looked at Lana utterly confused.

"Lana, I don't understand," He paused, "how are you here?" Lana looked at Lois who had her arm over Clarks arm.

"To make a long story short, I'm cured." She smiled at him, "I'm back for good."

"For good?" Lois piped up.

"Yes, Lois, for good." Lois and Lana gave each other death glares.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, and wandering eyes, Clark spoke up.

"Well, Lana. Come in. We should talk."

"Yes, we should." Lana said patting Clark on the arm as she walked

into the house.

"Hands off." Lois whispered to Clark

"Be nice, she should have gotten the hint that I'm with you by now."

"Yeah right this is Lana. She chooses what she wants to see.."

"You got the ring babe, I think it says that I want you."

Lois smiled at Clark and he kissed her on the forehead and they walked inside shutting the front door.

"Well Lois, you seem to have made yourself really comfortable here in Clark's place" Lana commented noticing Lois' things laying around.

"Well, I suppose I should have Lana. I'm living here."

"Living here?" Lana stopped what she was doing to look straight at Lois.

"Yes, I'm living with Clark."

Lana was extremely quiet.

"In fact, not only am I living with him, but I'm engaged to him."

Lana remained quiet, as Clark stood there with his arms folded across his massive chest.

"Like engaged to be married, you know that right? You know? Like what you and Lex were? You know the time you dumped Clark, to go to his enemy. But hey, you were known for that. " Lana's eyes widened.

"No snarky come back from the peanut gallery?" Lois smiled, feeling very accomplished that she was actually able to make Lana Lang speechless.

"I did what I had to do Lois. But if you couldn't tell, my union with Lex didn't last too long. Besides, Clark begged me to not go through with it." Lois realized it was Lana's turn to now fire come backs, "You see Clark needs me, he loves me. I'm his ultimate desire" Lana proclaimed with a condescending smirk on her face.

"Correction he loved you. You're a thing of Christmas past honey!" Lois said throwing her hand up in the air.

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yeah, it definitely is so."

"So tell me Clark. I know how distraught you were after you thought I had left for good. You can't sit here and look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you wished you were able to find a cure." She paused, Lois looked at Clark who was refusing to make eye contact with Lana,

"And now I'm cured. You can't honestly tell me that for a second there you thought about what could be our future." Lana now walked up to Clark placing her hand on his chest. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore." Lois objected.

"Okay. Goodbye Lana. Nice seeing you."

Lois walked over the door and opened it. Clark was still looking away. Lana agreed and walked over to the door. She stopped in the middle of the doorway, "Goodbye Clark. I'll see you soon." She said checking him out all the way from his head to his toes. She left with an evil smirk on her face.

Lois sighed and rolled her eyes. Clark just shook his head. Lois looked down thinking about Lana saying Clark wanted her still. Lois looked up at Clark.

"You did wish for a cure didn't you? You never wanted her to leave.." Lois asked with tears forming in here eyes. Clark couldn't bring himself to look at her with the pain in her eyes.

"That's what I thought.." Lois replied walking back into the kitchen.

Clark stood there in complete shock, still trying to take in everything that happened.

Unfortunately for Lois, the issues with Lana were only to get worse.

__________

**That is chapter two, it is short, I know. The chapters will only get longer. I know many of you are thinking, "this is so not like Lana" "Lana is OOC", I would just like to warn you, that Lana will only get worse.. much worse. Lana fans will not enjoy this at all. So please if you don't like it, please don't leave harsh comments about it. Those comments only make me want to update less.. I hope you all enjoyed the update, review, let me know what you think. But please be nice about it :)**


End file.
